


Beso de tres

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Serie de one shots sin continuación y sin relación entre ellos.One shots de trirejas que creo que quedan bien.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Ron, Hermione y Viktor

Hermione y Viktor se encontraban junto al lago, Krum estaba haciendo sentadillas mientras la castaña leía un libro sobre runas antiguas, ambos pasaban todas las tardes juntos y eso a cierto pelirrojo le molestaba de sobremanera, no entendía que le veía su amiga a Viktor, se la pasaba ejercitando sus abdominales todo el día y no es que Ron se haya fijado en eso detenidamente, solo hacia falta observar al búlgaro unos segundos para notar que éste siempre estaba haciendo ejercicio, además estaba seguro que eso a Hermione no le gustaba tanto y además tampoco entendía por qué Viktor estaba con alguien como su castaña amiga, el tipo seguro tenía una vida increíble, era el mejor buscador del mundo y solo tenía 18 años, ella debería estar preguntándole de todo pero Hermione solo se la pasaba leyendo, no sabía como es que ellos habían acabado juntos.

Si él estuviera con Hermione, le pondría atención a todo lo que ella le contara sobre sus lecturas, por más aburrido que sea el libro, no es como si no lo hiciera ya, le encantaba escucharla hablar, pero ese Krum solo la veía leer y por otro lado si estuviera con Viktor le preguntaría todo, cómo llegó a ser buscador tan joven, qué se sentía jugar en un mundial, pero Hermione solo lo veía hacer ejercicio, por Merlin parecían una pareja de ancianos, solo que muy guapos y en forma, pero al final del día eran una pareja increíble y Ron se moría de ganas por ser parte de algo así, el problema es que no sabía quien de los dos le atraía más, para lo que eso importaba, como si alguno de ellos sintiera atracción por él.

Ya había aceptado que gustaba de Viktor y Hermione, casi se le salen los ojos cuando charlando con Harry tuvo una epifanía sobre el tema, su amigo lo ayudó a entenderlo todo y lo apoyó 100%, el problema ahora era el sentimiento de tristeza y aislamiento que no se iba, ¿cómo iba a llegar y meterse entre esa pareja tan perfecta? En primera ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo funcionan las relaciones amorosas como para plantearle a sus dos crushes la idea y en segunda ellos eran la pareja, él solo era un chico raro por sentirse de esa manera, por Morgana, tal vez solo sentía celos de que su mejor amiga pase todo el tiempo con su ídolo y su primer crush y que Viktor pase todo el tiempo con su mejor amiga y sabía que sentirse así no estaba nada bien, ¿quién se creía que era él para intentar algo así?

Pasaron las semanas y se anunció que habría un baile por el Yule y fue ahí donde Ron perdido la cabeza y en un impulso, como si nada existiera a su alrededor se dirigió corriendo al lago y gritando frente a todo el mundo les pidió a Viktor y a Hermione ser sus parejas para el baile.

\- ¿LESGUATARÍAIRALBAILECONMIGO? - preguntó el pelirrojo tan rápido que ni Hermione, ni Viktor lograron entender.

\- Ron, perdón no te entendí nada. -ambos le sonreían amablemente

\- Yo... Hermione me gustas mucho y te conozco desde hace cuatro años. - Empezó a decir a tropezones mirando fijamente a su amiga. — Viktor, te admiro mucho, creo que eres muy guapo y me gustaría poder llegar a conocerte más.

El búlgaro y la castaña al parecer estaban petrificados o les había comido la lengua un kneazle, porque no salió palabra alguna.

\- Por eso yo... me preguntaba si a ustedes les gustaría ir conmigo al baile. - trató de mostrar su parte Gryffindor y no bajo la mirada, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era desmayarse, golpearse con una roca y despertar en 3000 años.

\- Yo no sé qué decir. -Viktor aun nervioso y con su acento tan marcado tomo la primera palabra.-Tal vez debamos hablar de esto en otro sitio, un poco más privado.

Ron y Hermione observaron a su al rededor y notaron que eran el centro de varias miradas, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a un salón en desuso, al entrar Hermione se dedicó a poner hechizos de privacidad, para que ningún chismoso pueda oírlos o intentar entrar al aula, entre más pasaba el tiempo Ron más sentía que se desmayaba, enserio era tonto, ¿cómo había hecho algo así de estúpido? ahora no podía huir de eso, varias ideas para zafarse pasaban por su mente - decir que fue una broma, culpar a Fred y George diciendo que usaron una poción nueva con él, fingir su muerte - si claro, como si algo de eso le fuera a funcionar con Hermione, lo conocía tan bien.

\- Pueden decir que no, obvio, yo... ni siquiera sé por qué hice esto. -Confesó con nerviosismo después de unos minutos.

\- No es eso, solo fue inesperado oírlo, nunca había estado en una situación así, eres un chico atractivo y por lo que me ha contado Hermione eres muy agradable también. - el decir eso la cara de Ron le hizo competencia al tono de su cabello.

\- Yo estoy asombrada, la verdad es que te quiero mucho Ron y nunca creí que me vieras de esa forma, bueno que nos vieras así a ambos, también creo que eres lindo y si fuera otra persona sería más complicado, pero no es así, porque eres tú.

\- Bueno él cree que nosotros somos lindos y nosotros creemos que él es lindo, tal vez esto puede resulta bien. - cada que Viktor hablaba la sonrisa de Hermione crecía más y ahora era Ron el que no entendía nada.

\- No estoy entendiendo.

\- Viktor y yo hablábamos de esto hace unos días, él me pregunto si alguien me gustaba además de él y bueno respondí lo obvio, que me gusta mi mejor amigo desde primer curso. - Ron abría y cerraba la boca, pero al parecer no quería emitir ninguna palabra.

\- Y Hermione me pregunto si alguien me gustaba que no fuera ella y yo le respondí que me había gustado el chico pelirrojo que me pidió un autógrafo en mi primer día aquí y resultó que eran la misma persona, Hermione y yo tenemos gustos similares. -Confesó el búlgaro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ron no recuerda haber estado más feliz en su vida como cuando escucho a Hermione y a Viktor decirle que les encantaría ir al baile con él; el pelirrojo les dijo que ellos debían abrir el baile juntos ya que el búlgaro había invitado primero a la castaña, pero que después podían estar los tres juntos toda la noche.

Habían bailado tanto y estaban tan felices que Ron no notó en qué momento salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hacia el lago donde muchas veces había visto juntos a sus dos acompañantes, ni siquiera estaba pensando y menos cuando sintió los labios del chico en los suyos, fue un beso casto y corto, pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar ya que ahora era turno de la castaña, después vio como ellos se regalaban un beso y se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto escena más linda en la vida, los tres se sonrieron para unir los labios en un beso de tres, fue algo raro al inicio, pero a ninguno le importo eso.

¿Quién diría que él y su mejor amiga eran novios y mejor aun que también compartían novio? la vida de Ron cambio demasiado, después de la partida de Viktor, Ron y Hermione se escribían diario con él, cada que Viktor podía iba a verlos a Hogsmeade o a sus casas, pasaron los años y ahora los tres vivían juntos, Ron estudio periodismo y Hermione se convirtió en una escritora reconocida, ambos podían trabajar desde casa y aun mejor, podían recorrer el mundo con su novio que seguía siendo el mejor buscador de quidditch que Ron haya visto jamás.


	2. Cho, Harry y Cedric

Corría el año de 1991 cuando Cedric se había hecho buscador de Hufflepuff con tan solo 12 años cursaba su segundo año en Hogwarts, curiosamente coincidió con la llegada de Harry Potter, que al parecer también se estrenaba como buscador para Gryffindor, al anunciar el calendario de los partidos supo que sus casas abrirían la temporada de quidditch ese año y que serian los primeros en enfrentarse, Cedric sentía mucha curiosidad por saber como un chico de primer año había quedado como buscador de su casa, corrían rumores de que ni siquiera se había postulado, debía ser muy bueno entonces, así que un día antes del primer juego se acerco a Harry a desearle la mejor de las suertes en el partido, Diggory nunca se ha destacado por ser un mal rival, a su corta edad ya entendía que no todo era ganar o perder, le gustaba el quidditch y eso era lo importante para él.

Para suerte del menor, Harry logró atrapar la snitch antes que Cedric, fue un juego bastante reñido, Ambos iban uno a uno solo a una cabeza de distancia, Diggory estuvo a nada de atraparla, pero Harry fue más veloz, al final el marcador quedó 50 Hufflepuff y 150 Gryffindor, Cedric no sentía decepción alguna, sus compañeros eran muy amables y lo felicitaron por haber jugado muy bien, le dijeron que con los Slytherin debían esforzarse mucho más, porque nadie ha podido quitarles la copa en años.

Al salir de los vestidores Cedric nunca imaginó que vería ahí parado a un Harry Potter de 11 años estirando la mano y felicitándolo por el juego, ademas de que el menor le agradeció mucho, dijo que tal vez ganó por la suerte que Cedric le había deseado, el Hufflepuff no sabía que decir, acepto el apretón de manos y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, aceptó la invitación de Harry de ir a celebrar en la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Puedes invitar a quien quieras. — Le decía Harry mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

\- Gracias, tal vez les diga a los chicos del equipo y a unos amigos.

\- Estaría perfecto. — Cedric no supo el por qué, pero la sonrisa que le regalo Harry le gustó mucho.

Desde ese primer partido Harry y Cedric se hicieron grandes amigos, entrenaban juntos y siempre que tenían tiempo libre se veían para hablar de quidditch, Harry era fan de los Bally Castle Bats y Cedric de los Tutshill Tornadoes, siempre debatían e intercambiaban cromos de jugadores de la liga inglesa.

Un año después una chica de su curso, llamada Cho Chang, se postuló para buscadora de Ravenclaw y consiguió quedar, no había hablado tanto con ella, pero sabia que era muy buena y eso que solo la había visto entrenar una vez, era bastante veloz para localizar la snitch, ese año el primer partido de la liga fue Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y Harry pusó en práctica lo que aprendió de su primer rival, fue a desearle suerte a Cho y al parecer esa suerte si es transferible porque la Ravenclaw logró burlarlo fácilmente para ganar la pequeña bola dorada, Harry se acercó a Cho al final del partido y la felicitó, aceptando que era una gran rival para él.

\- Tal vez podamos entrenar juntos algún día, entreno con Cedric también, va en tu curso ¿lo conoces? —Por alguna razón Harry se sentía un poco nervioso al hablar con ella.

\- Si, tomo algunas clases con él, me encantaría practicar con ustedes, ambos son muy buenos.- Cho le regaló una sonrisa tímida y Harry no supo por qué se sonrojó.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos entonces.

\- Nos vemos Harry.

A Cedric le encantó la idea cuando Harry llegó con la noticia de que invitó a Cho a practicar con ellos, Cho le parecía una jugadora increíble y era muy raro que siendo compañeros de curso desde hace tres años no hayan tenido una conversación real aún y más raro que Harry los presentara formalmente siendo ellos compañeros de clase.

La primera vez que hablaron con ella les contó que su equipo favorito eran las Hollyhead Harpies y como fue de esperarse, Cho los arrasó e el entrenamiento, era muy ágil y veloz, Cedric y Harry solo le veían el polvo y desde entonces los tres eran inseparables, la amistad que había nacido por su amor al quidditch y su posición en el campo fue creciendo cada vez más, siempre practicaban e incluso hacia apuestas entre ellos por quien atraparía la snitch, casi nunca era dinero, normalmente eran dulces, cosas que les gustaran de los otros, como sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate, posters de sus equipos favoritos, incluso una vez apostaron que el perdedor les haría una cena a los otros dos.

Paso el tiempo y a sus 16 años Cedric empezó a notar que lo que sentía por sus dos amigos era algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad, no paraba de pensar en ellos, cuando estaba con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff siempre hablaba de Harry y Cho, incluso su grupo de amigos tenía un chiste local "ya decídete" siempre hacían referencia a que Cedric no se decidía por quien de los dos le gustaba más, porque para todos esos Hufflepuff estaba claro, a su amigo le gustaban Harry Potter y Cho Chang, cada que hacían esa broma él solo enrojecía, no sabía como decir en voz alta que para él no había uno más que otro, a él le gustaban los dos y era horrible porque cómo es que Cho y Harry aceptarían algo así.

Cuando estaba a solas con Harry ambos hablaban de Cho y cuando estaba con Cho hablaban de Harry, no supo cómo, pero un día decidió enfrentar sus emociones y a los causantes de éstas, era un Hufflepuff, se esforzara al máximo y daría todo de sí y también con mucha suerte no le iría tan mal, no mentira diciendo que no paso por su cabeza investigar como hacer Felix Felicis, pero tenía ingredientes muy complejos de conseguir, de dónde iba a sacar dos cuernos de unicornio, robarle al profesor Snape no era una opción, así que descarto la idea y solo le pido al Helga Hufflepuff que no lo abandonará en esta travesía.

Decidido enfrentar a Cho primero, tenían Herbología juntos y podían hablar mientras hacían las tareas practicas.

\- Oye... no sé si ya lo mencionaste alguna vez, pero... ¿te gusta alguien? —Cedric hablaba a tropezones, tenía que confiar en lo que Harry alguna vez le dijo, que todos tenemos un poco de cada casa, así que era hora de sacar su valentía porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- No, nunca lo he mencionado, yo... creo que si, no estoy segura, es complejo, ¿por qué la pregunta, a ti te gusta alguien? — Cho estaba un poco sonrojada y no supo porque sitio un pinchazo en el estomago.

\- Harry. — Dijo rápido y en voz baja, pero supo que la chica lo había oído claramente.

\- Es genial, Harry es increíble, es muy lindo, guapo y muy divertido... él es genial. — No sabía como describir la cara de Cho, sonreía y decía cosas muy lindas sobre Harry, pero había algo raro en su tono de voz que no supo describir.

\- Si alguien te preguntara si Harry te gusta o si yo te gusto ¿qué dirías?

\- No te entiendo Cedric. — La clase termino y la profesora Sprout interrumpió a todos para dejar deberes, la charla se terminó en ese momento y Cedric no pudo sacar la información que necesitaba.

Ese día se vería con Harry en su hora libre, con Cho no pudo enterarse de nada, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo con Harry, ¿cómo es que nunca habían hablado de cosas así? en serio, podían hablar de lo que sea, pelas con sus padres, sus otros amigos, incluso él sabia cuando Ron y Hermione discutían o si Marietta no podía decidir entre un vestido azul y uno rosa, pero esos temas relacionados al -amor- nunca, que difícil era hablar de tus sentimientos con las personas que los provocaban.

\- Hola, perdón por tardarme. —Saludó a Harry que ya lo estaba esperando junto al campo de Quidditch, éste le regalo una sonrisa.

\- Hola Ced, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar también. -Comenzó a decir Harry mientras se recostaba en el césped.

\- Sabes, estaba pensando que nunca hemos hablado de personas. — En su cabeza seguía la frase "si no arriesgas, no ganas" y su Hufflepuff interno no se iba a rendir fácil.

\- ¿De personas? no te entiendo.

\- Si bueno, de personas que nos... ¿gustan? —La cara de Harry fue todo un poema, las cejas ligeramente levantadas y sus labios en un pequeño "oh", era obvio que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿A ti te gusta alguien, quieres hablar de eso? —Harry había mordido el anzuelo bastante fácil.

\- Si bueno, es complejo, creo que me gusta Cho. — Cedric no supo cómo pero Harry había hecho la misma expresión que la Ravenclaw cuando éste le confesó sus sentimientos por Harry

\- Claro que si, ella es la chica mas cool del mundo, es inteligente, super linda y divertida, harían linda pareja, solo deberías preguntarle si quiere salir contigo, seguro que te dirá que sí.

Por un segundo Cedric se arrepintió de su plan, por alguna razón Harry y Cho no estaban felices, le sonrieron y fueron muy lindos y amables al hablar del otro, pero su voz era diferente, se distrajo pensando en eso y no pudo preguntarle más, Harry se disculpo diciendo que había olvidado que tenia que verse con Hermione en la biblioteca para un proyecto y salió corriendo de ahí.

No sabía como sentirse, había pasado una semana y Cho y Harry lo evitaban por completo, decían que tenia deberes o inventaban problemas con sus compañeros, lo había arruinado todo, su plan fue un completo fracaso, tal vez Cho y Harry se gustaban entre si y él no era parte de la ecuación, si era así, deberían decirle, él se haría completamente a un lado, nunca interferiría entre ellos, el quería verlos felices, pero por qué Harry dijo que estaba seguro que Cho le dirá que si, eso no había tenido sentido y si ellos no sabían que se gustaban y si era su trabajo juntarlos, aunque le duela en el alma no poder estar con ellos.

Iba de camino hacia el campo de quidditch, Cho y Harry le habían cancelado el entrenamiento por ello se sorprendió mucho al ver a ambos esperándolo ahí.

\- Creí que no vendrían. —Les dijo algo confundido, ambos sonreían mucho y no entendía el por qué.

\- Me encontré a Harry y hablamos de lo que pasó hace una semana. —Cedric enrojecio, habían hablado de lo que les dijo, creerán que fue una broma, le diran que ellos están juntos y el no tiene nada que hacer ahí, se burlaran de sus sentimientos, no había pensamiento coherente que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento.

\- ¿Ah si? — Su cerebro no podía formular nada mejor en esa situación.

\- Sí y solo queríamos saber una cosa, ¿quién te gusta más, Cho o yo? —Le dijo Harry mientras él y Cho sonreían como cuando lo desafiaban en quidditch.

\- Literalmente me es imposible contestar eso, ninguno me gusta más o menos que el otro, ambos son todo para mi. — Por primera vez para Cedric era ganar o perder y ese día quería ganarlo todo, no sabe de donde salió ese valor, pero en ningún momento titubeo.

\- Es bueno oír eso porque literalmente me es imposible decir quien me gusta mas entre tú y Harry. —Harry se rió junto con la broma de Cho y Cedric empezó a sentir que sus sueños se hacían realidad.

\- Para mi también es literalmente imposible decir quien me gusta más de los dos, por que ambos son los chicos mas cool del mundo. —Harry estiró sus manos para tomar las de sus compañeros y Cho y Cedric las entrelazaron junto con las suyas.

Cho y Harry se acercaron para besar a Cedric en un beso de tres, encajaban a la perfección, Cedric sentía que volaba, las dos personas de las que estaba enamorado lo estaban besando y ¡al mismo tiempo!

\- ¿Están bien con esto, creen que funcione? — Preguntó Cedric cuando el beso terminó.

\- Creo que es muy obvio que estamos bien con esto Ced. —Ninguno dejaba la sonrisa boba de lado.

\- Claro que va a funcionar, ¿quiénes mejor que nosotros tres para estar juntos? — Les dijo Cho para volver a unirse en un beso un poco menos suave que el anterior.

Cho y Cedric salieron de Hogwarts un año antes que Harry, ambos comenzaron a trabajar y poder ahorrar para comenzar a vivir juntos cuando Harry se graduara, Cho empezó a diseñar y hacer ropa, abrió un pequeño local en el callejón Diagon para poder vender sus diseños, estaba viviendo su sueño de ser diseñadora y tal vez algún día con trabajo y esfuerzo al estilo Hufflepuff su tienda seria más grande y más conocida, Cedric entró a trabajar como columnista de deportes en el quisquilloso, casualmente estrenó sección, cuando Cho presento a Luna y a Cedric y estos hablaron apasionadamente del deporte mágico más famoso, a Cedric le encantaba su trabajo no solo escribía sobre quidditch, también hablaba de competencias nacionales e internacionales de naipes explosivos o de ajedrez mágico, además sus jefes eran increíbles y le pagaban por ir a partidos de quidditch e incluso podía llevar a Harry y a Cho con él.

A los días de graduarse, Harry les pidió empleo a Fred y George en Sortilegios Weasley y ellos lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, Harry fue muy bueno en pociones en sus años de escuela y tenía ideas muy buenas para nuevos productos; Cho, Cedric y Harry fueron a buscar un departamento, necesitaban uno de cuatro habitaciones, la principal y un estudio para cada uno, encontraron uno en Londres muggle que se acoplaba perfecto para sus necesidades, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y medio, cocina integrada, comedor y sala, la localidad era perfecta, estaba cerca del Caldero Chorreante incluso Cho y Harry podían llegar caminando a su trabajo.

Cedric estaba viendo la televisión en su recamara cuando escucho a Cho y Harry llegar, ambos entraban y salían a la misma hora y Harry había acoplado su hora de comida junto a la de Cho y así los tres poder almorzar juntos.

\- Hola amor. —Saludo Cho dandole un beso a Cedric en los labios y le siguió el beso de Harry.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? — les pregunto mientras se acostaban a descansar con él.

Cada uno se recostó sobre su pecho y quedando él en medio abrazaba a ambos y les daba caricias en la espalda mientras oía como había sido su día, esa era su parte favorita, esperaba en casa a que llegaran su novia y su novio se acostaban sobre él y los consentía con pequeños besos y caricias, mientras disfrutaba todo lo que le contaban acerca de sus empleos y así mismo él les platicaba lo que había hecho, Cedric no podía estar más feliz de todo lo que desencadenó haberle deseado suerte a su oponente en su primer partido como buscador de Hufflepuff.


	3. Remus, Sirius y Severus

\- Estoy muerto, ser profesor es tan exhausto. — Decía Severus mientras él y Remus se recostaban sobre el pecho de Sirius.

\- Ni que lo digas, hoy tuve que detener una pelea entre Daniel y Tom, tenia miedo que acabara en mordidas. — Remus tenia los ojos cerrados mientras le platicaba su día a sus esposos.

\- ¿Tom es el vampiro nuevo? — Preguntó Sirius.

\- Si.— Severus y Remus contestaron al unísono con mucha pesadez, ambos estaban cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sirius observaba a sus esposos durmiendo, él aún no tenía sueño y le encantaba verlos así de relajados.

Hace mucho que Remus había decidido abrir un colegio, desde que salieron de Hogwarts y él estudio para ser profesor, su meta se transformó drásticamente, sabía que sería difícil que haya una bacante en el colegio de magia y hechicería, hay maestros que nunca se retiran y ser profesor personal le sería casi imposible si alguien se enteraba de su condición.

Es por eso que la idea de tener su propio colegio llegó un día que Severus le contó sobre un amigo que tenían él y Lily cuando eran niños, ese chico era un squib y ambos vieron la tristeza y decepción en su rostro al saber que él no podía asistir a Hogwarts con ellos dos.

Remus siempre pensó que él pudo ser uno de esos niños, un chico que pertenecía a la comunidad magia, pero que no lo dejaban ser parte de ella al 100%, si no hubiese sido por el profesor Dumbledore nunca habría ido a Hogwarts y tal vez ni a una escuela muggle.

Hécate School, fue su mayor logró, era una escuela para chicos squibs, hombres lobo y vampiros, todos catalogados como seres inferiores por no poseer magia o por ser diferentes a pesar de que pertenecían a su mundo.

El sueño de tener un colegio inició con Remus pero no se quedo ahí, sus amigos y maravillosos esposos ayudaron demasiado a que todo fuera posible, Sirius y James habían hecho donaciones para poder abrir la escuela, Severus comenzó a dar clases de pociones ahí, Regulus de astronomía y Lily de runas antiguas, también se impartía herbología, adivinación y vuelo, ¿quién dice que hay que ser un mago para aprender todas esas cosas fundamentales?

También había una psicóloga para quien lo necesitara, que de hecho eran la mayoría de los alumnos muchos habían sufrido de niños al ser mordidos y convertidos en hombres lobo o vampiros y los squibs vivían con esa idea de ser inferiores a sus familiares magos.

La luz del día golpeaba su rostro y no pudo evitar despertarse, Severus estaba pegado a él aun descansando, Sirius no estaba en la cama, se oía ruido en la cocina, pero estaba muy cansado para levantarse, era sábado y podía permitirse quedarse ahí un poco más.

\- Buenos días bellos durmientes.— Sirius había entrado a la habitación con una bandeja llena de chocolate caliente y unos deliciosos croissants. — Los vi tan cansados ayer, que mejor decidí consentirlos un poquito.

\- Que rico gracias Siri, Sevi despierta.— Remus movió un poco a su esposo, éste se despertó refunfuñando sin abrir los ojos. — Tal vez debamos despertarlo con un beso.

\- No es mala idea. —Sirius muy sonriente dejó la bandeja en su mesa de noche y junto con Remus se acercaron para comenzar a besar a su esposo.

\- Sevi, te preparé tu desayuno favorito, ya despierta dormilón.— Severus sonreía mientras Remus seguía llenándolo de besos y caricias y Sirius le hablaba al oído.

Severus ya estaba más que despierto pero no era el único, las caricias y los besos de sus esposos estaban comenzando a excitarlo, Remus estaba frente a él besándolo, mientras Sirius lo tenia masajeándole el trasero y dejando marcas en su cuello, ese día ninguno desayunaría temprano.

El lunes había llegado tan rápido y Remus tenía una reunión con los padres de Tom y Daniel, ese día sería muy difícil, Tom acababa de llegar hace unos meses a Hécate School y ya había peleado con un compañero y lo peor es que Daniel era un hombre lobo, Remus no tenía ni idea de lo que dirían los padres.

\- ¿Sev ya estas listo? quiero irme más temprano y repasar lo que diré con los padres de los chicos.

\- Sí ya estoy listo, tranquilo amor, no es la primera vez que hablas con algunos padres.— Severus se acercó a darle un pequeño beso y tratar de calmarlo.

\- Si Moony, todos los padres te tienen mucha confianza, eres la primer persona que les abrió las puertas a sus hijos, además Sev esta ahí por si necesitas apoyo. — Severus asintió sonriendo y Sirius se acerco para darse un beso de tres con sus esposos.

Tom había sido mordido cuando era niño por un vampiro y a pesar de haber heredado la magia de sus padres, Dumbledore esta vez no pudo hacer nada, tener a un vampiro en Hogwarts sería mucho más complejo que a un hombre lobo, es por eso que cuando sus padres se habían enterado de Hécate School habían inscrito a su hijo sin pensarlo dos veces, por otro lado, Daniel pertenecía a una manada, había heredado la maldición por que sus padres eran hombres lobo al igual que él y ahí estaba Remus Lupin en su oficina, con una pareja de magos, una pareja de hombres lobo y sus dos alumnos.

La reunión había sido compleja, Remus les calmó a los padres diciendo que la pelea en ningun momento llego a las mordida, un tema preocupante para todo el mundo, nadie sabía realmente que pasaría si un hombre lobo mordía a un vampiro o viceversa, Remus se moría de miedo de no llegar a un acuerdo pacifico, mucha gente del ministerio quería tirar su proyecto, solo buscaban un mínimo malentendido para “demostrar” que no era bueno educar a seres como lo eran sus alumnos, al final todo salió bien y ambas parejas estaban de acuerdo con el castigo para sus hijos, tenían que limpiar los pizarrones de todas las aulas al finalizar el día, era verdad que todos los padres de familia siempre lo apoyarían, cada vez que alguno hablaba con él le agradecían por lo que hacia por su hijos, los chicos prometieron no volver a pelear y su oficina quedó solo para él.

\- Adelante.— Remus revisaba unos papeles cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- Profesor Lupin, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

\- Por supuesto Tom, toma asiento. — El chico se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio, se veía bastante nervioso.

\- No sé con quien hablar, me da miedo contarle esto a mis padres y usted es tan amable y bueno siempre…

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieres, seré una tumba si así lo deseas.—Remus había tomado la palabra después de notar que el chico comenzaba a cohibirse.

\- Es sobre Daniel.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No, bueno, es sobre la pelea, él y yo discutimos pero no fue por diferencias como les dijimos a todos, él y yo ya sabe estamos…

\- Oh, vaya si que saben mantenerlo en secreto.— Remus le regalo una sonrisa amable a pesar de que estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca imaginó que esos dos tendrían algo. — ¿Y entoncesfue una pelea de pareja?

\- Terminó conmigo de hecho, dijo que no iba funcionar por lo que somos que no era posible seguir y me gustaría que hablara con él, usted es un hombre lobo también y esta casado, tal vez si usted le explica que si se puede, él tiene miedo de perder el control alguna luna llena, pero yo tengo miedo de perderlo cada día de mi vida y no estoy lamentándome y tratando de evadir mi felicidad, por favor profesor Lupin hable con él y si no me quiere más en su vida lo entenderé, pero el tiene que saber lo que vale a pesar de ser lo que es.

Remus le prometio que hablaría con Daniel sobre el tema y también le haría una cita con la doctora Smith, la psicología del colegio.

Remus entendía a la perfección como se sentían ambos chicos, el era un hombre lobo como Daniel y también era hijo de magos siendo diferente, como Tom, sentir que puedes perder el control de lo que eres era algo horrible y no se lo deseaba a nadie, es por eso que junto con la doctora Smith se esforzaban tanto por ayudar a todos sus alumnos.

Pensar en como se había permitido amar y ser amado le traía mucha satisfacción, recuerda a la perfección el día en que Sirius se le declaró, llegó con una caja de bombones y unas flores para decirle que lo amaba con todo el corazón y que lo haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaba ser su novio, Remus no pudo negarse, estaba loco por Sirius desde que lo conocio.

Recuerda como ambos notaron que tenían sentimientos por Severus, en ese entonces solo era el amigo de Lily y Regulus, pero él y Sirius empezaron a hablarse con Severus más seguido, siempre salía con ellos ya que James estaba de novio con Lily y Regulus al mismo tiempo, los tres llevaban una relación polyamorosa y eso solo les dio paso a entender que era normal que ambos tuvieran sentimientos por otra persona ademas de ellos, siempre sonreía como bobo al recordar la cara de Severus cuando le declararon su amor incondicional, al parecer el chico también gustaba de ambos pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, Sirius y Remus se veían perfectos juntos y obviamente el tenía miedo de meterse entre ellos.

Cuando los tres hablaron de lo bien que podía resultar todo, lo intentaron, con Severus era ir lento, Sirius y él se morían de ganas por estar con él pero siempre respetaron las decisiones de Severus de ir a su tiempo, su primera vez juntos los tres fue todo un caos de risas y nerviosismo, ninguno había estado con más de una persona a la vez, de hecho Remus solo había estado con Sirius y Severus con un ex novio, claro que Sirius si había tenido más aventuras casuales pero en ese momento estaba desnudo frente a dos hombres que lo volvían loco y al parecer no sabía ni que hacer.

Después de unos meses Remus se enteró que Severus estaba trabajando en mejorar la poción matalobos, su novio había llegado el día de luna llena con una mucho mejor y según éste más efectiva, Remus sintió tanto amor por él, se acercó muy feliz a besarlo y agradecerle por eso, Sirius también mostraba mucha alegría por la nueva poción para Moony y de igual forma se acercó para besar a Severus, ese día Severus les dijo por primera vez lo mucho que los amaba y Remus supo que era verdad.

Él había logrado enamorar a dos hombres maravillosos y ahora tenia como meta hacer que uno de sus alumnos supiera que era posible ser feliz, no por ser hombres lobo o vampiros no merecían enamorarse y tener una vida digna; aún no sabia como lo haría pero estaba seguro que sus amigos y sus esposos podían ayudar en mucho, además a Sirius y a James les encantaba ser cupidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Este headcanon me encantó, lo pensé hace unos días y dije SÍ, Remus merece tener un colegio y ser el mejor profesor del mundo.
> 
> Imaginemos a Remus siendo la persona más hermosa que existe en la tierra, amén.
> 
> Los vampiros del OS no son inmortales, tienen una vida promedio, crecen y todo como los humanos por si había dudas.
> 
> Sí, Tom y Daniel son un guiño a Drarry, un mestizo y en sangre pura, un mortifago y el elegido, bueno acá un vampiro y un hombre lobo.
> 
> Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles, porque somos de distintas sociedades.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> \- Boris.


	4. Lily, James y Regulus

\- Lamento mucho no poder seguir siendo el tutor de Harry.— Remus les decía a sus amigos mientras cenaban.

\- No pasa nada Moony, trabajar en Hogwarts es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera.— James le sonreía tratando de quitarle un peso de encima a su amigo.

\- Te voy a extrañar tío Moony.— le decía un Harry de 6 años que se había levantado para abrazar a su tío favorito.

\- Y yo a ti Harry, ser tu maestro es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida y si todo va bien pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts. — Harry se despidió de Remus y Sirius y fue a la cama, su hora de dormir ya había llegado.

Los cuatro amigos levantaron los trastes sucios y limpiaron los restos de la cena, para poder pasar a la sala de estar con unas cervezas de mantequilla, se enfrascaron en las conversaciones de siempre, el trabajo, Harry, sus aventuras en el pasado.

Reían y bromeaban, siempre eran así, estaban felices de tenerse los unos a los otros.

\- Ahora será difícil buscar otro tutor, James no confía en las escuelas muggles.— Les decía Lily.

\- Regulus podría ser su tutor, volvió al país.— Sirius soltó sin pensar que esa noticia no la había compartido con sus amigos.

\- ¿En serio? eso si es nuevo, ¿Ya hablaron? — Le preguntó James.

No era un secreto para nadie lo difícil que había sido la relación entre Sirius y su hermano desde que dejó Grimmauld Place, ambos trataron de seguir en contacto, eran hermanos y se querían pero siempre acababa siendo incomodo para ambos.

Regulus todo el tiempo hablaba del cariño que sentía por los tres miembros de su familia y le rogaba a Sirius que no lo hiciera decidir entre él y sus padres, por otro lado para el mayor a Regulus le seguía lavando el cerebro su madre.

Fue una sorpresa para Sirius como para sus padres que Regulus se haya ido del país, al terminar la escuela de sanadores, estaba cansado de estar en medio de peleas sin sentido, estaba harto de las indirectas de su madre y las rabietas de su hermano, ninguno de los dos respetaba su decisión de estar bien con todos.

Regulus era igual de callado y tímido, como alguna vez su padre lo fue y Sirius era tan energético y nunca dejaba una pelea como Walburga, le era imposible lidiar con su madre y su hermano.

Él ya estaba muy lejos y nunca se enteró de los gritos de dolor que pego Orion en su casa culpando a su esposa por la partida del hijo que les quedaba, tampoco se enteró del vociferador que le llegó a Sirius por parte de su padre, llorando estaba tan triste como enojado, gritándole por primera vez en su vida, a ambos les dijo que no tenían derecho de haberle hecho eso a ellos dos, que sus peleas habían superado a Regulus y que debían empezar a mejorar esa relación o que se olvidaran para siempre el uno del otro.

Lo que decía Orion siempre había tenido sentido, ya no vivían juntos y se seguían repudiando y lo peor es que los metían a Regulus y a Orion, es por eso que ambos tomaron la decisión de separarse completamente, Orion seguía en contacto con Sirius, pero de Regulus no supieron mucho, solo unas cuantas cartas generales de donde se encontraba, algunas postales y diciendo que estaba bien.

Pasaron cuatro años y Walburga decidió intentar arreglar la relación con Sirius, se disculpó con su hijo, era consciente de todos los errores que había cometido con él, Sirius siempre fue diferente, nunca creyó que tendría que educar a alguien que no siguiera las reglas con las que a ella la habían educado.

Le escribo una carta sincera, sabiendo que este ni siquiera le respondería, pero para su sorpresa su hijo la citó en una cafetería para hablar en persona, hablaron y lloraron demasiado, les tomó unos meses, pero al fin estaban en mejores términos, Sirius visitaba a sus padres frecuentemente, pronto sería padre y ellos estaban contentos de ser abuelos.

\- Si, al parecer estaba en un grupo de magos sin fronteras, viajan por el mundo para aprender de otras culturas y ellos se dedican a compartir la cultura celta. — Sirius se veía contento. — Se emocionó cuando le conté del embarazo.

\- Me alegro mucho Sirius.— Lily le sonreía amablemente.— Seguro tus padres están muy emocionados.

\- Sí, papá lloró, de hecho Reg volvió porque se enteró que ya habíamos arreglado todo.

\- Es bueno que regrese sabiendo que ya todo esta mejor que nunca.

\- Si, pero era verdad la oferta, esta buscando empleo y dijo que no quería entrar en San Mungo, que después de lo que vivió no le gustaría volver a la sanación y bueno, aprendió muchas cosas en sus viajes, así que podría educar bien a Harry, puedo decirle si quieren.

\- Bueno, si él esta dispuesto, nosotros también, es mucho mejor tener a alguien conocido, además siempre fue muy tranquilo y eso hará que Harry sienta confianza. — Lily le sonrío agradecida, ya no se tendría que preocupar por buscar a alguien bueno y competente.

Sirius y Remus habían dejado la casa de los Potter, le desearon a Remus todo el éxito del mundo en su nuevo empleo, era triste que no pudiera seguir siendo el tutor de su hijo pero su amigo tenia que prepararse nuevamente, ensañar en siete grados distintas cosas, hechizos y herramientas no era nada comparado a enseñarle lo básico a un niño de 6 años.

James y Lily se sorprendieron cuando a la mañana siguiente llegó una carta firmada con la siglas R.A.B.

_James y Lily Potter:_

_Quiero agradecerles que me hayan considerado para ser tutor de su pequeño, Sirius me habló del empleo y sinceramente me gustaría trabajar con ustedes, pero quisiera que pudiéramos vernos en persona, no sé si tengan tiempo disponible en su agenda._

_En nuestra reunión se tocarían los temas relacionados al sueldo, las bases de la información que le puedo otorgar a su hijo y hablar de mi experiencia profesional, de igual manera ustedes pueden exponer sus términos, los horarios y lo que sea que necesiten para sentirse más cómodos con mi desempeño como tutor._

_Adjunto mi CV en este mismo sobre, ahí podrán encontrar mis conocimientos y habilidades, espero que éste los haga sentir más seguros de lo que puedo enseñarle a su hijo._

_El lugar, fecha y hora la dejo a su disposición, yo en estos momentos tengo libre prácticamente todos los días._

_Espero su respuesta._

_Saludos cordiales R.A.B._

La pareja no dudo en escribirle de vuelta, Lily estaba fascinada por lo formal que era Regulus, ya se sentía cómoda para que fuera el tutor de Harry y James por su parte se impresionó demasiado con el CV del hermano de su mejor amigo, definitivamente lo quería como profesor de si hijo.

Le pidieron reunirse en el trabajo de Lily, habían ordenado comida para tener un almuerzo en la oficina de la pelirroja, era jefa de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles.

Regulus llegó al encuentro y el matrimonio no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el chico que había entrado por la chimenea no se parecía en nada al Regulus de 21 años que habían visto por última vez.

Solo habían pasado cuatro años desde eso y el menor de los Black se veía tan guapo e imponente, seguía pareciendo físicamente a su hermano, pero Regulus le hacia honor a su nombre y brillaba mucho más que otros Black.

Los saludo amablemente, comieron y discutieron los términos para ser el tutor de Harry, acordaron que empezaría a trabajar con ellos en una semana, solo tenia que preparar el temario para su nuevo alumno.

Regulus dejó la oficina de la pelirroja no sin antes darle un apretón de manos a James y Lily, además de agradecerles por el empleo.

En el momento en que su cuerpo desaparecido entre las llamas, el matrimonio comenzó a hablar de lo atractivo que se veía, ninguno podía creer que algún día volverían a ver a su crush de la escuela, porque James y Lily llevaban 10 años juntos, desde sus 16 comenzaron una relación formal, eran muy unidos y muy abiertos, ambos se tenia mucha confianza, Lily era bisexual y James pansexual, un día en su séptimo año comenzaron a hablar de otras personas que les gustaban y solo una persona había coincidido en sus listas, Regulus Black.

Ninguno podía creer que el chico que fue su crush cuando eran adolescentes se haya convertido en un hombre tan guapo y que ahora sería el tutor de su hijo.

Regulus llevaba un mes trabajando en casa de los Potter, llegaba a las 10:00 a.m. cuando James salía a su trabajo, dejando a Harry desayunado y arreglado para comenzar con sus clases y se iba a las 5:00 p.m. cuando el matrimonio volvía a casa.

Harry estaba encantado con su nuevo maestro, adoraba a Regulus, siempre hablaba de sus clases con sus abuelos, Remus y Sirius, a éste último le había reclamado por no presentarle antes a su maestro favorito, solo una vez se sintió culpable de decir eso frente a su tío Moony, pero Remus le dijo que no tenia que sentirse mal de querer mucho a su maestro y que él estaba feliz de verlo tan cómodo y contento con Regulus.

Habían pasado cuatro meses y el Yule estaba cerca, el pequeño Potter odiaba la hora en que su tutor se iba, Regulus siempre le daba ejercicios muy buenos y le había pedido a sus padres que compraran una varita especial de entrenamiento, solo la usaban los días miércoles, que era el día de ejercicios prácticos, cinco meses con Regulus y Harry ya era bastante hábil con su magia, ya no había explosiones involuntarias y sabia realizar dos hechizos bien, lumos y nox.

\- Le quiero obsequiar algo a Regulus por el Yule. — Le decía Harry a sus padres un domingo en en el desayuno.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría regalarle? — le preguntó su madre atenta.

\- Algo de los Montrose Magpies, es su equipo favorito de quidditch.

\- Bueno, podemos ir al Callejón Diagon hoy para comprarlo. — James le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo.

Las vacaciones del Yule habían iniciado, Regulus le había dado dos semanas de descanso a Harry, para pasar las fiestas y relajarse un poco, el pequeño se alegró mucho por recibir la carta de agradecimiento de su tutor, Regulus le había escrito a su alumno para mostrarle su gratitud por la túnica de los Montrose Magpies prometiéndole que cuando las clases se retomen jugarían un partido de quidditch entre ex buscador y futuro buscador, Harry guardó esa carta con mucho cariño, quería mucho a Regulus, lo veía como otra figura paterna, le gustaban sus clases y que su tutor siempre le contara historias increíbles sobre sus viajes, a veces pensaba decirle a sus padres que no quería ir a Hogwarts para que siempre le diera clases Regulus.

\- Oye Reg, ¿qué opinas de mi pelo? — Enero había llegado y con él las clases de Harry, ambos estaban en la habitación designada como salón del pequeño de los Potter.

\- Tienes un cabello muy bonito Harry.

\- ¿Y mis ojos?

\- También son muy bonitos.

\- Todos dicen que mi cabello es como el de mi papá y mis ojos son como los de mi mamá.

\- Si, eso es verdad. — Harry siguió respondiendo las preguntas del pergamino que su tutor le llevó ese día, Regulus no entendía de donde venia todo eso, sabia que su alumno hacia preguntas bastante curiosas pero ahora si que habían sido extrañas.

Ese día Harry lo invitó a cenar con ellos y Regulus aceptó encantado, la cena avanzó tranquila, hablaban de las aventuras de Harry y como le había ganado a Regulus logrando atrapar la snitch antes que él, su tutor les decía a sus padres que tenían un hijo muy talentoso y un mago excepcional.

\- Oye mamá Regulus me dijo hoy que tus ojos son muy bonitos.— toda la mesa quedó en silencio automáticamente.— También me dijo que tu cabello es bonito papá.

\- Yo no… -Regulus comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

\- Y ellos dijeron que eres muy guapo, que eres mucho más guapo de lo que eras en la escuela.— dijo Harry esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Regulus y automáticamente los Potter empezaron a lanzar negativas. - Así que yo digo que Reg podría ser mi nuevo papá.

\- Harry yo no dije…

\- Amor sube a tu cuarto, ya es hora de dormir. — Lily tomó la palabra interrumpiendo a Regulus.

\- Pero si me voy Regulus y ustedes no van a querer que él sea mi papá.

\- Vamos a hablarlo Harry, te lo prometo, pero ya ve a dormir. — James le regalo una sonrisa a su pequeño y le guiñó un ojo, esa era la clave que ellos dos tenían para una promesa y así fue que Harry obedeció.

Había un silencio incomodo y el ambiente era muy pesado, ninguno de los tres sabia que decir.

\- Yo no dije lo que Harry dijo.— Regulus decidió explicar lo ocurrido ese día en clases.— Él me preguntó por sus ojos y por su cabello y le dije que eran bonitos, no creí que lo preguntara para dirigirlo hacia ustedes, aunque debí darme cuenta, menciono lo mucho que se parecía a ambos, lamento mucho la confusión.

\- No pasa nada, nosotros no debimos hablar de ti en un lugar donde él pudiera escucharlo.— Lily trató de explicar lo que había dicho su hijo, se sentía muy avergonzada.

\- No estamos diciendo que no seas guapo, solo que debimos decirlo en un lugar más privado y es obvio que pudimos llegar a incomodarte, por favor no renuncies, por Morgana, siento que somos unos acosadores Lily. — James empezaba a entrar en crisis y trataba de pedirle ayuda a su esposa.

\- Esta bien, no me siento acosado, creo que esta bien ver a un matrimonio con tanta confianza para hablar de algo así, siempre fueron así, desde la escuela, era algo envidiable.

Los tres volvieron a caer en un silencio un poco menos incomodo, pero igual de raro.

\- Tal vez deban hablar con Harry sobre que yo no puedo ser su papá.

\- ¿Por qué era envidiable? — preguntó Lily

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Por qué nuestro noviazgo era envidiable?

\- Bueno, son dos personas increíbles, bellas fisicamente, inteligentes y agradables, era fácil envidiar querer estar con uno de ustedes o con ambos…

\- ¿Ambos?

\- No, bueno, no quise decir eso yo…

\- Nos gustabas en la escuela.— Soltó James de golpe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lily y yo teníamos un crush contigo.

\- Wow , eso es nuevo, es bueno saberlo… yo tenía un crush con ustedes, sé que es raro, yo quería estar ahí, pero era una tontería digo, ustedes eran la pareja más bonita de nuestra generación y yo era…

\- El chico más guapo de nuestra generación.— Lily le sonrío y Regulus pudo sentir los colores subirle al rostro.

Regulus tenia miedo de huir y sentía pánico de quedarse, los Potter le sonreían de forma coqueta, ya era tarde y nada bueno pasaba en la noche, los tres estaban cansados y podían decir cualquier cosa de la cual podrían arrepentirse al día siguiente.

\- ¿Por qué no intentar que seas el papá de Harry? — dijo Lily con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Si, Harry te adora y tu lo quieres, ¿no te gustaría?

\- Claro que me gustaría tener un hijo como Harry, es un niño muy dulce…

\- El niño más dulce del mundo.— Lo interrumpió James.

\- Si, es le niño más dulce del mundo pero no puedo, ustedes están juntos, yo no quiero arruinarlo, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Quién dice que no podemos ser perfectos los tres juntos? — Lily estaba decidida, ahora que sabia que Regulus tenia sentimientos hacia ellos no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

\- ¿Y si se aburren? — La voz de Regulus sonó mucho más triste de lo que le gustaría.— No es un juego, ustedes pueden querer experimentar algo pero si se acaba, yo quedo fuera y no quiero separarme de Harry, lo quiero mucho y en el momento en que ustedes vuelvan a cerrar su relación o quieran buscar a alguien más para una nueva etapa en su matrimonio yo no voy a estar en esa ecuación.

\- Reg, Lily y yo no estamos siendo curiosos con nuestro matrimonio, eres la única persona en el mundo con la que coincidimos que nos gusta y ahora resulta que nosotros le gustamos, acabamos de abrir una puerta y créeme cuando te digo que esto no es un juego sexy para nuestro matrimonio. — Lily asentía dandole la razón a su esposo.

\- Agradezco mucho la cena.— Regulus comenzó a levantarse.— Yo quiero pedirles el día de mañana y venir hasta el lunes, necesito hacer unos tramites.— Decía una obvia mentira mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea.

\- Lamentamos haberte hecho sentir incomodo con todo esto Regulus, no era nuestra intención, vamos a dejar esto de lado, te ofrecemos una disculpa.— Lily le decía caminando tras de él.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada, nos vemos el lunes.— Alcanzó a decir Regulus desvaneciéndose entre las llamas.

Viernes, sábado, domingo, el fin de semana más largo de sus vidas, James y Lily se habían sentido fatal, por haberle insinuado una relación a Regulus, le habían escrito cartas los tres días seguidos para disculparse, pero no recibían respuesta.

Por otro lado Regulus estaba muy confundido, no creía que le hayan ofrecido entrar en su relación, ellos eran un matrimonio y por alguna razón lo querían dentro, no le incomodaba la propuesta, pero si le aterraba, se enamoró de James cuando tenia 12 años y se enfrentó a él en el campo de quidditch, se veía tan guapo con su cabello alborotado mientras volaba y comenzó a fijarse en Lily a sus 15 cuando ambos entraron al Club de las Eminencias, nunca había visto a una chica más inteligente y linda que ella.

Su corazón se rompió cuando ambos empezaron un noviazgo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, los cortejos de Potter hacia Evans eran de dominio publico, pero no creyó que dolería tanto.

Y ahora estaban ahí, ofreciéndole una relación de tres, ¿y si no salía bien? no era mentira su cariño por Harry, le encantaba darle clases a ese pequeño, si se arruinaban las cosas entre ellos el tendría que dejar de trabajar ahí.

La cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, se levantó y tomó unas cuantas pociones, se arregló y fue directo al trabajo, había tomado una decisión.

Eran las 8:00 a.m. y de las llamas verdes en la chimenea de los Potter salió Regulus Black, Lily aún estaba en casa y James la acompañaba en la mesa mientras su esposa desayunaba.

\- Hoy llegaste más temprano.— James se levanto para ofrecerle un café y Regulus tomó asiento con ellos en la mesa.

\- Si, quería hablar con los dos.

\- Dinos.

\- Somos todo oídos.- James le regaló una sonrisa para animarlo seguir hablando.

\- Si esto pasara y si no saliera como se debe, no me gustaría alejarme de Harry, sé que solo he sido su tutor por 6 meses, pero le tengo mucho cariño y no quisiera que si algo sale mal entre nosotros me tenga que ir de su lado.

\- Eso no va a pasar Reg, esto no es un juego para nosotros y jamás dejaríamos que nuestro bebé sufra por ya no verte. — Lily le regalo una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

\- ¿Y cuáles serian las reglas? — ¿En serio estaba a punto de meterse en una relación con un matrimonio?

Lily y James decidieron pedir el día en el trabajo, iban a hablar de algo importante, era un cambio en sus vidas, Regulus le dio a Harry unos trabajos y lo dejo solo un rato para seguir hablando con el matrimonio.

Tenían una lista de pros y contras, donde los pros ganaban por mucho, comenzaron con las reglas sobre la relación, los tres acordaron que sería cerrada, solo ellos tres, podían estar dos en privado y no pasaba nada, no habría celos entre ellos, estarían un mes de prueba para saber si funcionaba y otros dos meses antes de decirle a Harry y Regulus se mude con ellos, no querían ilusionarlo.

El día pasó entre revisar las tareas de Harry, reglas y charlas para llegar a acuerdos los tres, se había quedado a cenar y esta vez Harry no había mencionado nada relacionado a su deseo de que Regulus también sea su papá.

\- Bueno, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en esto. — decía Lily nerviosa, estaban en la sala despidiendo a Regulus.

\- Si.— James no podía estar más rojo que el cabello de su esposa.

\- Si. — Black decidido se acercó a ambos, James y Lily sin dudarlo se unieron en un beso de tres con Regulus, era dulce e inexperto, sumando las sonrisas por parte de los tres.

\- Nos vemos mañana, llegaré temprano para poder verlos a los dos antes de que vayan a trabajar.

\- Pondremos una taza extra. — James le dijo y Regulus sin pensarlo les robo un beso fugaz a cada uno, dejando a los Potter suspirando.

Los tres meses habían pasado rápido entre besos, caricias y Regulus quedándose a dormir con los Potter, la noticia de que Regulus era el novio de sus padres y que viviría con ellos había hecho que Harry explotara de alegría, había corrido por toda la sala, saltado en los sillones y abrazó a sus padres y a su nuevo papá.

Un año después Regulus se sentía muy feliz, se había casado legalmente con James y Lily, Sirius y sus padres casi se desmayan al enterarse de su relación poliamorosa y Harry también había pasado a ser su hijo legalmente, siempre había querido formar una familia, era extraño que haya entrado sin querer en una, lo mejor de todo es que realmente era parte de ella.

La rutina familiar no había cambiado casi nada, James y Lily salían al trabajo y él y Harry seguían con su rutina de alumno y profesor.

James, Lily y Regulus estaban recostados en su cama regalándose besos y caricias, Regulus comenzó a dejar besos en el vientre de la pelirroja mientras James dejaba un camino de besos por todo el cuello de Lily.

Los tres juntos y abrazados eran un enredo de piernas y brazos, Regulus y James eran muy melosos después del sexo, siempre seguían con caricias y besos castos.

\- ¿No han pensado en tener otro hijo? — Hace tiempo Regulus tenía esa idea en mente pero no se sentía seguro de decirla en voz alta. — Lily y yo podríamos darle un hermanito a Harry, imagina que bonito seria, pelirrojo y de ojos grises.

\- O pelirrojo y de ojos castaños.— debatió James.

\- O Castaño de ojos grises, los dos podrían hacerlo sin mi.

\- O ojos grises, y con un pelirrojo y alborotado cabello.— Dijo Regulus.

\- No es mala idea Reg.

\- Pervertidos.— Les dijo Lily antes de comenzar un beso de tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notaron el easter egg?
> 
> Ustedes tal vez no saben esto, pero Jegulily vive en mi corazón justo a lado de Jegulus.
> 
> Casi 4000 palabras, valió la pena todas y cada una.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	5. James, Regulus y Tom

\- Me tienes harto Black.— Tom Riddle entraba furioso y con la varita en mano a su sala común con ganas de maldecir a Regulus.

Detrás de él venían Lucius y Rodolphus tratando de detener lo inevitable. Regulus tan impasible como siempre ni siquiera hizo el intento por levantarse del suelo, le sonrío de forma burlona a su compañero de casa, él sabía que había hecho y no se arrepentía de nada.

Dos días antes Regulus se había encontrado casualmente a James Potter entrenando y casualmente llevaba consigo su escoba y su uniforme de quidditch, le dijo a James que si podían entrenar juntos y éste aceptó. Pasar el rato con el mejor amigo de su hermano era de sus cosas favoritas.

James le gustaba y no era un secreto, llevaba enamorado de él desde los 12 pero había un problema, Tom Riddle, ese idiota también gustaba de James y tenía la ventaja de haberlo conocido unos meses antes que él y ahora Riddle y el amor de su vida estaban en séptimo, pronto se irían de Hogwarts y él se quedaría ahí.

Necesitaba confesarse con James antes que Riddle, es por eso que casualmente le dijo al de anteojos que Tom tenia una relación amorosa con su serpiente, Nagini.

“ _Ya sabes que las familias antiguas son raras y los Slytherin no son la excepción”_ había dicho Regulus. Sabia que era jugar sucio, pero no le importaba, él quería ganar.

Ningún Slytherin en la sala se sentía extrañado con esa situación, todos ahí estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de eventos, Tom y Regulus siempre peleaban por Potter, incluso existía clandestinamente una quiniela entre los alumnos de esa casa para ver quien lograba conquistar al Gryffindor.

\- Es algo que se piensa colectivamente, en algún momento iba escuchar ese rumor.— Regulus seguía tranquilo junto a sus amigos, mientras la varita de Tom seguía apuntando directo en su cara.

\- Eres tan infantil, ¿crees que jugando esos juegos de niños él se fijará en ti?

\- ¡Tú le dijiste que yo estaba enamorado de mi elfo! Estamos a mano Riddle.

Regulus se puso de pie y la tensión creció en las mazmorras, Barty y Rabastan detrás él, esperando pacientes para detenerlo si es que iniciaba un duelo con el mayor.

\- No tienes oportunidad con él.— soltó Regulus.

\- ¿Y tú si?

\- Pasa la mitad de las vacaciones de navidad y la mitad del verano en mi casa, nos gusta el quidditch y le vamos al mismo equipo, creo que tengo la balanza de mi lado.— dijo Regulus dando un paso al frente.

\- Yo he sido su compañero de duelo desde que entramos al colegio, estudiamos juntos todos los miércoles y además me pidió enseñarle a hablar parsel, creo que le intereso más yo que el hermanito de su mejor amigo al que solo le habla porque no le queda de otra.— Tom no se quedo atrás y avanzó firme.

\- Retráctate.— dieron un paso más y sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

\- Por Morgana, no estamos en la edad media, no pueden batirse en duelo y esperar que esa persona se quede con el que gana.— Narcissa les lanzó un hechizo silenciador. — ¿Han pensado que tal vez a él no le interese ninguno de los dos?

Tom y Regulus se voltearon a ver desafiándose con la mirada, para ellos lo que había dicho Narcissa se acababa de convertir en un reto.

\- No, no pueden hacer eso.— dijo Rabastan.

\- Déjalos Rab, será interesante ver esto.— Bellatrix les sonrío y Narcissa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro exasperada.

Ya estaba hecho, Regulus Black y Tom Riddle estaban compitiendo para ver quien lograba conquistar a James Potter.

_Conquista a Potter_

_Reglas:_

_\- No pueden hablar mal del otro con James._

_\- No pueden inventar rumores que hagan quedar mal al otro._

_\- No pueden interrumpirse si uno esta hablando con James.._

_\- No pueden besarlo._

Las reglas se veían simples, el contrato había sido firmado por ambas partes y hechizado por la bruja más talentosa que sabían que no tomaría favoritismos, Bellatrix Black, mejor amiga de Tom y prima de Regulus. Bellatrix había colocado un embrujo muy poderoso que provocaría una mancha rojiza en el rostro por cada regla que se incumpla en el contrato ¿qué podía salir mal?

El plan de Regulus era simple, invitar a James a jugar quidditch y tal vez después de eso ir a caminar cerca del lago, había un lugar que quería mostrarle y aunque él sabia que estaba en las reglas no besar a James no se molestaría por traer una mancha si es que Potter le regalaba un beso.

Tom por otro lado quería invitar a James a la salida de Hogsmeade, podrían pasear, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, tal vez podrían ir a explorar a la casa de los gritos. Sabia lo mucho que el Gryffindor amaba las aventuras. Estar a solas con él podía hacerle ganar una mancha en la cara, pero si se daba la oportunidad de besarlo no la iba a perder.

Y así fue como iniciaron a conquistar al despistado Gryffindor.

Cada miércoles como era costumbre Tom estudiaba con James y ahora siempre llegaba con un dulce o un chocolate para su compañero, el de gafas aceptaba alegre los regalos y de vez en cuando también traía alguna cosa para compartir.

A James no le parecía extraño que Tom le regalara dulces, el Slytherin siempre había sido muy amable con él, pero sus tres amigos estaban seguros que esos caramelos tenia otras intenciones.

Regulus había pedido el campo los viernes de todo el mes y con una nota muy cordial había invitado al Gryffindor a practicar con él, James jamás rechazaría ir a jugar quidditch con Regulus, el hermano de su mejor amigo siempre le había caído bien.

Nuevamente el comportamiento que tenia Regulus era muy normal para James, aunque Sirius dijera que no era bueno que su hermano sonriera tanto, _“Regulus nunca sonríe_ ” le había dicho Sirius una mañana a lo que él solo respondió _“a mi siempre me ha sonreído”_

Todo estaba bien para James, lo único que le parecía extraño, era lo mucho que ambos se pegaban a él cuando estaba con alguno de los dos, no quería darle mucha importancia porque no le molestaba pero incluso Peter le había insinuado que tal vez ellos pensaban otra cosa con él. Lo cual ponía muy nervioso a James, Regulus y Tom eran sus amigos, él no quería estar en medio de algo así, por muy lindos que fueran con él no podría hacerle eso a dos personas.

Tom y Regulus nunca se daban cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. Todos sus amigos se reían a sus espaldas por como hablaban de James o lo que planeaban hacer para acercarse a él, ni siquiera habían notado que se decidieron por el mismo fin de semana para invitar a salir al Gryffindor, Regulus lo había invitado a ir al lago el viernes en la tarde y Tom lo invitó a la salida de Hogsmeade el sábado.

Hasta ahora no habían roto ninguna regla, pero el fin de semana estaba cerca y ambos pensaban llevar esa mancha roja con orgullo.

Regulus había llevado comida para hacer un pequeño picnic, había encontrado ese lugar gracias a Tom que en su primer año lo había acompañado a explorar los terrenos de la escuela por que Barty y Rabastan no quisieron ir con él. Hoy en día era raro recordar lo buenos amigos que ellos fueron en su infancia.

James había llegado muy contento y traía consigo un libro para Regulus, era una edición especial de Las Pociones de la Bruja Verde, el papá de James era pocionista y convertirse en uno era el mayor sueño del Slytherin, tal vez eso era una señal de que le gustaba a James.

A James siempre le había caído bien Regulus, desde que lo conoció en el anden cuando volvían a casa para las navidades. Fue a la casa de Sirius varias veces y se dio cuenta que compartía muchas cosas con el hermanito de su amigo, incluso también lo invitaba a su casa cuando invitaba a Sirius, con el tiempo Regulus le iba cayendo mejor, les divertida competir en quidditch y molestar juntos a Sirius.

El picnic había sido todo un éxito, James se sentía muy cómodo con Regulus, le encantaba hablar con él. Habían iniciado un juego de preguntas donde las respuestas solo podían ser si y no, tomar de vaso significaba que si.

\- ¿Es verdad que Sirius fue tu primer beso? — Preguntó Regulus y James solo levantó su vaso y le dio un sorbo mientras los colores le subían al rostro.— Merlin, ¿Cómo pasó?

\- Así no es el juego pequeño Black.

\- Por favor James, tienes que contarme, Sirius lo presumió todo un verano y creí que era mentira.

James suspiró profundo, no era una historia vergonzosa para él, pero por alguna razón se sentía expuesto contándole eso a Regulus.

\- Le dije que nunca había besado a nadie, él llegó a presumir que ya había dado su primer besó con ese chico francés cuando se fueron de vacaciones a Paris.— Regulus asintió esperando a que James continuara.— Bueno, después que dije eso me beso de la nada, ni siquiera me preguntó, solo lo hizo y ya.

Regulus no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a James así de avergonzado contando eso, James se contagio y empezó a reírse con el menor.

Su primer beso había sido muy raro, no le molestaba y a Sirius lo hacia sentirse importante, había tenido para él, el primer beso de su mejor amigo. Peter les había dicho que ese había sido el beso mas incestuoso de la tierra, Remus casi se ahogaba de la risa cuando Sirius se acercó rápidamente y le robó un beso a Peter, diciendo que ahora si era un beso incestuoso porque acababa de besar a su otro hermanito.

James estaba distraído pensando en todos esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta que Regulus estaba muy cerca, podía notar sus ojos tan grises, tenia pecas muy pequeñas en la nariz y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó cerrando el espacio entre los dos, fue un beso muy corto y dulce que aunque James no lo supiera significaba todo para el menor.

Se separaron lentamente y James se asustó al ver una mancha enorme justo en medio de la cara tapando sus pecas.

\- Reg, tienes…— James señalaba su propia cara con sus dedos.— ¿Qué pasó?

Regulus se tapó la cara con su bufanda y se despidió de James diciendo que tal vez estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica y que tenia que ir con Madam Pomfrey. James se ofreció a acompañarlo y éste se negó rápidamente, le regaló un beso fugaz y huyó del lugar dejando a James Potter muy asustado.

El sábado había llegado y James ya se estaba arreglado para salir con Tom.

Estaba confundido, Regulus lo había besado y le había gustado, pero ahora estaba a punto de ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con Tom Riddle y según sus amigos eso era una cita al igual que lo fue con Regulus. Con el menor de los Black lo entendió, había terminado en un beso, aunque al inicio él no lo hubiera visto de esa forma.

Estar con Tom siempre le daba tranquilidad a James, en primer año el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los había hecho compañeros de duelo y le advirtió a toda la clase que estarían con esos compañeros hasta séptimo. Sirius le había hablado de él, decía que posiblemente en un futuro se convertiría en su primo político. A James le agradó, le gustaba hacer las tareas para esa materia todos los miércoles con él, Tom era muy amable y siempre tenía temas muy interesantes de los cuales James escuchaba muy entretenido.

La Cabeza de Puerco era un bar definitivamente más tranquilo que Las Tres Escobas, James había llegado con un libro de Duelos Antiguos, Tom le había agradecido muy sonriente por el regalo, ese detalle solo provocaba que lo que sentía por James creciera. 

Sirius se había burlado de él por llevarles regalos a sus citas aunque él no creyera que eran unas citas.

Era divertido estar con Tom, James no creía que el chico quisiera ir a la casa de los gritos, él sabia a la perfección que pasaba en esa vieja choza, pero le gustaba ver a Tom queriendo ser aventurero.

Iban hablando sobre las leyendas que se decían de ese lugar y al llegar James no pudo evitar reír por dentro al ver a Tom algo cohibido con la fachada.

\- ¿Entramos?— Jame le sonrió

\- Si… claro.

Ya adentro el Slytherin se veía muy interesado, quería revisar todo y James solo estaba atento por si había algo de él o sus amigos ahí.

\- No es un lugar tan viejo.— Tom rompió el silencio después de un rato.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El lugar no es tan viejo, la casa de mis abuelos es más vieja que esta.

\- Me imagino.— James no sabia como cambiar de tema, no quería que Tom se interesará más en eso.— ¿La casa de tus abuelos era la casa de Salazar Slytherin?

\- Si. - Tom le regaló una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando James se interesaba en su vida.

\- ¿Cómo es ser heredero de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts?

\- No sé, normal... creo.— Tom soltó una pequeña risa.—¿Cómo es ser heredero de los Peverell?

James abrió los ojos y sitio su cara arder.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo…?

\- He visto tu capa y he visto muchas otras, créeme, ninguna es como la tuya.

James no había notado que su compañero estaba muy cerca de él, Tom le sonrió y James le devolvió la sonrisa, sintió la mano de Tom sobre su mejilla, así tan cerca podía observar lo suave que lucia la piel del Slytherin y antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir los labios de su acompañante, pudo ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

El beso había sido tan lindo, igual de lindo que el de Regulus…

James frenó rápidamente todo, eso no debió haber pasado, tan solo un día atrás se había besado con Regulus y ahora lo había hecho con Tom, no tenia compromiso con ninguno, pero no podía hacerles eso.

Abrió los ojos y todavía nervioso por lo rápido que iba su cabeza, pudo ver una mancha enorme en medio de la cara de Tom. Igual que la mancha de Regulus.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? James perdón si te incomodé.

\- Fue una apuesta…

\- ¿James?

\- Que idiota fui, tú y él siendo tan lindos, creí que éramos amigos.— James sentía que el aire le faltaba.— Y yo que me sentía mal por haberlos besado a los dos.

Tom cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba James, al parecer Regulus también tenia una mancha en la cara.

\- James no fue así créeme.

\- ¿Que iban a ganar?

\- Nada, porque no es una apuesta, bueno no así.

\- ¿Entonces? Tom dime por qué me hicieron esto.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti.— Soltó de golpe.— Y Regulus también, se supone que tú ibas a decidir si querías estar con uno de nosotros, en serio James jamás haríamos algo para lastimarte.

James se sentía raro y le pidió a Tom que lo dejara ahí solo, que no quería regresar con él.

El Slytherin le hizo caso y se fue al colegio. No quería ir a su habitación y se dirigió al lago, siguió caminando hasta llegar a ese lugar tan tranquilo al cual había dejado de ir cuando él y Regulus dejaron de ser amigos.

Y ahí estaba él, su ¿rival? no tenia ni idea de como llamarlo. El menor leía Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, Tom pudo ver que tenia una mancha enorme al igual que él. Ambos habían roto las reglas, en el pasado eso hubiera sido raro en ellos.

Se acercó un poco más para que Regulus notara su presencia y cuando el menor giro la cabeza para verlo, le dijo lo que había pasado en su cita con James.

\- Se dio cuenta, tuve que contarle.

Regulus sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver a Tom así de triste, no pudo evitar pensar en James, seguro que estaba peor. Palmeó el sitio junto a él y Tom no dudó en sentarse.

Ninguno sabia que decir, ambos lo habían perdido todo ahora.

\- ¿Crees que si siguiéramos siendo amigos esto hubiera pasado?— Regulus rompió el silencio

\- No sé, ni siquiera sé por qué dejamos de ser amigos.

\- ¿Te puedo contar algo?— Tom solo asintió.- Yo creí que te gustaba Sirius.— Tom hizo una cara de asco y Regulus se rió.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que me gustaba tu hermano?

\- No sé, siempre estabas en mi casa.

\- Contigo… siempre estaba en tu casa contigo, no con Sirius.

Regulus sabia que ya no podía perder nada, ya había perdido una oportunidad con James y hace años que había perdido la amistad de Tom.

\- Me gustabas, luego entré a Hogwarts, con el tiempo me gustó James y me molestó saber que te gustaba a ti también, yo a lado de ti… James nunca me vería como te ve a ti, tú lo dijiste, solo le habla al hermanito de su amigo porque no le queda de otra.

Tom seguía absorto, Regulus le estaba diciendo que cuando eran más niños le gustaba.

\- James no me gustó automáticamente, nos hicimos amigos y después me enamoré, pero él no me gustaba porque había otro niño que aunque no era de mi año era mi amigo y él me gustaba mucho, fue mi primer crush.

Regulus tenia la cara roja y no solo era por la mancha.

\- Tom…

\- Cuando conociste a James tu me cambiaste por él, yo nunca fui bueno en quidditch.— Tom le sonrió.— Él no te habla “porque no le queda de otra”, claramente le gustas, nunca deja de sonreír cuando esta contigo.

Los dos se sonreían tristemente, sus tonterías los habían hecho perder mucho. Se veían resignados, Regulus se acercó un poco mas a su viejo amigo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este, Tom lo abrazo por los hombros. Ambos tenían el corazón roto.

James había llegado a su habitación confundido y triste, le había dolido que Tom y Regulus no fueran directos con él, además se sentía culpable por haberlos besado.

Tom le había dejado en claro que ambos estaban enamorados de él y James solo podía pensar que se aprovechó de eso, aunque en el fondo de su mente sabia que no era así, a él le gustaban los dos, nunca había dicho nada porque era una locura estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera sus amigos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? — Le preguntó Remus cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.

James levantó los hombros y dejó salir un _“mmmh”_ se fue directo a su cama, se quito los zapatos y se recostó boca arriba.

\- ¿Qué pasó James? — Peter se sentó junto a él en la cama.

\- Fue una apuesta.

\- ¡¿QUE?! — tres voces sonaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Los voy a matar.— Sirius listo con la varita en mano sintió a Remus jalarlo del brazo para que no hiciera alguna tontería.

\- Tranquilo Paddy, no fue de esa forma.— James se sentó y sus ojos empezaban a verse acuosos.— Querían conquistarme o algo así y yo tenia que decidir con quien estar.

Ninguno de los tres sabia que decirle a James, Remus y Peter solo lo abrazaban. Sirius seguía molesto con Regulus y Tom, ¿quienes se creían para hacerle eso a James? para ellos tres era obvio que su amigo no podía decidir entre esos dos.

\- Yo no puedo…

\- No pasa nada si no sabes qué hacer.— Remus le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Ambos son muy buenos conmigo y a los dos los quiero mucho, no quiero estar en esta situación, debí haberles hecho caso, ustedes se daban cuenta de las intenciones que ellos tenían y yo solo fingía que no era así.

\- Estas tres semanas fuiste muy feliz James, si nos hubieras hecho caso no hubiera sido así.

\- Peter tiene razón, nos contabas todo lo que Tom y Regulus hacían, le pediste a tus papás esos libros para ellos, es normal que esto te pase, los dos son tus amigos solo tienes que expresarles lo que sientes, van a entender la situación en la que estas.

James se veía más tranquilo con las palabras de Remus y Peter, era verdad, no solo le gustaba estar con uno, sus días eran buenos porque los compartía con los dos.

\- ¿Era muy obvio?

\- Jamie siempre haz sido muy obvio con lo que sientes.— Sirius por fin se sentó en la cama con todos ellos.— Y si después de hablar con ellos, siguen en ese plan de hacerte elegir.— Levantó su varita y la paso por su cuello como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

Todos rieron sabiendo que la amenaza de Sirius era en parte falsa y en parte verdadera, si era capaz de vengar a James, pero no llegaría a ninguna extremo con Tom y menos con Regulus.

James se dirigía al sitio donde había sido el picnic con Regulus, el mapa le había mostrado que ahí se encontraban los dos chicos de los que estaba enamorado. Se acercó sigiloso, no es que quisiera espiar, pero oír lo que decían antes podría ponerlo en contexto.

\- ¿Crees que debamos devolverle sus libros?— Regulus se veía triste.

\- No sé.— Tom con su pulgar retiró la lagrima que se escapó de los ojos grises.

\- Me gustó mucho el mío.

\- A mi también me gustó el mío.

\- Pueden conservarlos, son de ustedes.— Regulus y Tom dieron un saltó de la impresión y giraron para ver a James caminar hacia ellos.

Ninguno habló cuando James se sentó en el pasto frente a ellos. Regulus quería disculparse, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, además Tom fue el que vivió todo el malentendido con James.

Los Slytherin no supieron como reaccionar cuando el silencio fue roto por la risa de James, este se veía muy divertido.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? — Tom tenia una pequeña sonrisa, la risa de James era contagiosa.

\- Perdón.— James tenia un mano en el estomago.— Les queda bien el rojo.

Ahora eran los tres los que no podían parar de reír, habían pasado unos minutos así, ese momento había hecho relajarse, todos estaban demasiado tensos con la situación.

\- James.— Regulus se atrevió a hablar primero.— Perdón por lo que pasó.

James solo estiró sus manos y tomó una de cada uno, tenia miedo, estaba a punto de rechazarlos, él no podía tomar una decisión.

\- Eso ya no importa, estoy aquí porque aunque haya sido lindo lo que pasó con ambos, Tom me explicó porque fue y yo no puedo hacer esto, no puedo decidir entre ninguno.

Tom y Regulus asintieron y le regalaron una sonrisa lastimera al Gryffindor.

\- Yo los quiero mucho, son mis amigos y no quiero que uno me odie, además es imposible para mi decidir con quien quiero estar, si a mi me gusta estar con los dos.

\- ¿Y si estas con los dos? — En ese momento el cerebro de Tom iba demasiado rápido para detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, que gran idea, a mi no me importaría.— Regulus había pasado de cero a cien en un segundo.

\- A mi tampoco.

\- Chicos…

\- Técnicamente es como lo que hemos hecho siempre.

\- Si, es verdad.

\- ¡Oigan!— James elevó el tono de voz, sabia que esos dos jamás iban a dejar de hablar si no lo hacia.— ¿En serio no les importaría eso? ¿Están seguros?

\- Si.— Dos voces muy animadas salieron al mismo tiempo.

Y así es como su relación dio inicio, habían puesto sus nuevas reglas, solo que esta vez a nadie se le mancharía la cara de rojo. Su rutina no había cambiado mucho, era verdad que prácticamente fueron así toda la vida, solo que ahora podía besarlos.

James pasaba el rato con Tom o con Regulus, muchas veces los tres estaban juntos, se sentía raro al inicio, creía que sus novios se podían sentir celosos entre ellos y siempre trataba de dividir el tiempo en partes iguales, hasta que ellos le aclararon que todo eso estaba en su mente que no les molestaba si un día solo se venia con uno de ellos.

Tom y James estaban a un mes de graduarse, cuando pasó lo inesperado, Tom y Regulus se besaron, ya era tarde, ambos se encontraban solos frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Slytherin hablando de James, como era usual, y sin darse cuenta estaban demasiado juntos que solo hizo falta que Tom cerrara el espacio entre ellos, ninguno paró el beso, ambos pensaban que había sido igual de bueno que besar a James. El problema es que ahora se sentían culpables, nunca habían hablado de esto con su novio.

James que ya conocía perfecto a sus novios, se dio cuenta de la atracción que existía entre ellos, pero no les dijo nada hasta que muy nerviosos un día después de lo ocurrido le contaron que se habían besado, él se rió de ellos y les aseguró que estaba bien si querían estar juntos también.

Fue así como las reglas cambiaron, a partir de ese momento la relación era de los tres, Regulus iba con ellos a estudiar, Tom y James le daban todos los apuntes que tenían para cuando cursara sus Extasis, Tom los acompañaba al campo y los veía entrenar desde las gradas, aunque la mayoría de veces tenia un libro en las manos y solo esperaba a que llegaran por él.

Todo iba perfecto entre ellos, muchas veces James se colaba en Slytherin y los tres compartían la cama de Tom. 

Barty se había ganado1000 galeones cuando "terminó" la quiniela, él había apostado que James se quedaba con los dos, pero tuvo que darle todo ese dinero a Sirius cuando Regulus y Tom también habían iniciado una relación, su predicción fue más exacta, " _los tres van a terminar juntos"._ Tom y Regulus se habían molestado con sus amigos por haber hecho apuestas sobre ellos, a James le causó gracia y le dijo a Sirius que le tenia que invitar una cerveza con el dinero de la apuesta.

Los meses pasaban rápido entre exámenes, salidas, besos y escapadas. Los tres estaban muy felices con su relación.

Había veces en las que Regulus se sentía triste porque sus novios no estarían en el colegio el próximo año, solo pedía que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder irse con ellos, Tom y James planeaban buscar un lugar para los tres y así tener todo listo cuando su novio se graduara. 

Regulus había planeado el regalo perfecto para la graduación de sus novios, nunca habían estado de una forma intima los tres, ni siquiera por separado, sabia que ellos dos tampoco habían estado juntos antes. Quería tener sexo con ellos, estaba seguro y por como se ponían sus novios cuando se besaban, sabia que también querían estar con él.

Con la ayuda de Barty y Rabastan compró boletos para irse de vacaciones con Tom y James. Le dijo a Sirius que les avisara a sus papás cuando ya estuviera lejos, por mucho que a Orion y a Walburga le agradaran James y Tom sabía que no le darían permiso para irse solo con sus novios.

Ellos no estaban seguros de que había planeado Regulus, llegaron a una isla que contaba con hechizos de privacidad, había una casa de madera enorme junto al mar, el lugar se veía increíble.

Revisaron todo y acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación, contaba con una cama king size, los tres se rieron nerviosos, ya todos sabían que planeaba el menor.

Regulus corrió a cambiarse la ropa por un traje de baño y se metió a la piscina, Tom y James no tardaron en alcanzarlo, le agradecieron por su gran regalo de graduación y se unieron en un beso de tres.

Las vacaciones estaban por comenzar y no iban a desaprovechar ni un segundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había hecho un beso de tres tan largo, Merlin 4,606 no me lo creo.
> 
> Btw esta trireja me encanta, Tom y Reg son muy parecidos y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Me encanta ver a James distraído y haciéndose el que no sabe que pasa.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribir esto. 
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


End file.
